


The Bacteriophage's New Clothes

by SolaraMoonset



Series: The Marionette Tales [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Hide and Seek, Parent Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Loki's frist mission after adopting Marionette. How will she handle being babysat for a few hours? What's this strange looking plushie she found?





	The Bacteriophage's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Really now? We're in part four. I guess I'll say it again, I own Marionette and the plot, nothing else. Well maybe some pocket lint.
> 
> The original story (part one of The Marionette Tales) is bassed off of: Imagine Loki bringing a little girl to Thor and making him apologize for scaring her to bits with his thunderstorms whenever he’s in a grumpy mood.
> 
> This part is based off of: Imagine Loki finding his young daughter crafting a miniature green cape and horned helm for her beloved plush bacteriophage because bacteriophages are awesome and her daddy is also awesome.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sometimes I wonder how I had such a... well, a normal childhood. Dad went on missions, sometimes for days at a time, once for almost a year. But that one happened recently, and I think part of the reason he took it was becuase I no longer needed a babysitter. Well we didn't think I did, but that's a story for another time.

The first mission Dad had after adopting me was a relatively an easy one. Uncle Steve had picked it just so Dad could get used to the idea of leaving me in the safety of the tower, with different avengers as, guards I guess. That's not the best way to describe it. Maybe as my babysitter slash body guard? Uncle Steve needed Dad to trust the team to protect me in his absence. At this point I still hadn't met uncle Steve. Although Uncle Clint and I did have plans to borrow his shield to use as a sled when winter hit. Dad had decided Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint would watch me; Uncle Thor was going on this mission with him. 

"Marionette, I will have to leave for a while...I have ... work. Natsha will play with you until I return."

"Ok Daddy. Can we have a tea party with Hulk again while you're at work?" Dad looked a little green at the thought. 

"We'll save any activities with the Hulk until I come back, alright?"

"Sure. Maybe Miss. Natasha will tell me some stories or maybe play dress up. Do you think Miss. Natasha likes dress up?"

"I'm sure she'd love to play it with you." Dad offered me his hand. I skipped down the hall and waved at uncle Tony as we passed. 

"There's a new indoor playground two floors below your apartment, Reindeer Games. Make good use of it." 

"You will not be in charge of Marionette while I'm away Stark."

"You wound me, I was only thinking of the kid." 

"Thank you for the playground Mr. Stark!" I piped up. Uncle Tony blanched and dad snickered. 

"Yes, thank you Mr. Stark. Now Marionette we must be on our way. Natasha is expecting us." Dad started walking again. I turned to wave at uncle Tony one last time.

"Short stuff, just call me Tony." Uncle Tony called after us. 

"I don't mind if you call him Mr. Stark." Dad mummbled to me as we entered the common room. Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint were already there.

"Ready to cause some mischief?" Uncle Clint held out a toy bow with three suction cup arrows.

"Yes, yes, YES!" I sang and reached for the bow.

"No, no, no." dad sang back grabbing the bow first. He handed it to aunt Nat. "Natsha please keep Barton, and his weapons, contained."

"Loki, Marionette is safe with me. You're already late. Go." Dad knelt down in fornt of me.

"I will return."

"With ice cream?" Dad smirked.

"No but if you're good for Natsha I'll show you Stark's private stash." 

"I'll be extra good!" Dad ruffled my hair, heading out. We watched the quinjet take off.

"So about that bow-" uncle Clint started.

"No." The bow had already disapeared, Aunt Nat is good. 

"What does daddy do? I forgot to ask him." I looked between Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat.

"Silly Solnyshko, your dad is a hero. He saves people. Some days he has to go with no warning. Other days we get a heads up and can plan." I looked up in awe at Aunt Nat.

"Daddy's magic and a hero?" She nodded at me. Uncle Clint coughed behind us.

"I just thought of something we can do. Marionette have you ever heard of a game called Hide and Seek?"

"Clint" Aunt Nat warned.

"Nat she's six, agasint two spys, one of which is an actual father, what's the worst that could happen?" Uncle Clint tried to whisper but I heard him. I tried to look innocently up at him and Aunt Nat.

"She esacped an orphanage by herself, walked ten blocks to center park, again by herself, without being stopped by anyone. Multiple times." Aunt Nat's whisper was harder to hear. 

"You worry to much. So sweetheart, what do you say? Want to play hide and seek with a couple of retired spys?"

"Can we play Hide and Seek, Miss. Natasha? Please?" I tured my innocent look to her. She sighed and nodded. "Not it." I yelled as turned and ran down the hallway. I heard uncle Clint also yell not it as Aunt Nat started to count.

Up until this piont there were only certain parts of the tower dad had shown me. I figured that's where Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat would look for me. So I went somewhere else. 

"FRIDAY, where does Mr. Stark work?"

"In the labs, love."

"Can you take me there?"

"Right away, but the boss isn't there now. "

"Sorry FRIDAY, I'm not looking for Mr. Stark, I wanna good hiding spot for hide and seek." The elevator dinged and opened. "Thanks FRIDAY!" I walked down the hall looking through the glass walls. Movement caught my eye, someone was in the labs. I poked my head in. 

"You're not Mr. Stark. Are you playing hide and seek too?" The man looked up startled. 

"No, I work here. The labs aren't the best place to play Miss...?"

"I'm Marionette." The man's eyes widened. 

"Hello Marionette, I'm doctor Banner." He seemed to wait for something. After a moment he began again. "Sometimes I'm the Hulk." Again he paused. I'm not sure what he was waiting for.

"I know, daddy told me. Hulk's my friend, and since you're sorta Hulk sometimes I guess we're friends too."

"You're not scared of me or Hulk?"

"Nope, unless you're going to give me a shot. I don't like shots. We can't be friends if you give out shots."

"I won't give you any shots, promise. "

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Barton is headed this way." 

"Thanks FRIDAY." I called looking around for a hiding spot. 

"Try under the futon." Dr Banner pionted by the back wall. A blanket was haphazardly thrown on it, concealing the legs and underneath. I dove for it as the elevator dinged. I found a strange stuffed animal there already. It had six skinny legs, a long thin twisted neck and a elongated Icosahedron head. I snuggled it and listened for Uncle Clint. 

"Hey Banner, a little girl didn't get off on this floor did she?" uncle Clint called glancing around. 

"The labs are a dangerous place for children Clint."

"Right, FRIDAY wouldn't let her off somewhere dangerous. Let's go Nat."

"Go on ahead, I want to talk to Bruce for a minute." It seemed like forever before I heard her speak again. "Come out my Solnyshko, I know you're here. And Clint is gone." I crawled out, still snuggling the strange toy. 

"I see you found my bacteriophage. Tony thought he was being funny when he left it here." 

"Its cute." my simple statement had both adults stunned.

"You can have it if you like, it was just collecting dust here." I squealed and ran at Uncle Bruce. He oofed as I hugged him. 

"Quinjet inbound. Five minuets out." FRIDAY called out. Aunt Nat smirked down at me.

"Lets cause a little bit of trouble for Clint." I wouldn't know it then, but this would be the start of a prank war between Uncle Clint and I. I took hold of her hand as we headed to the elevator.

"Marionette, you can come down to the labs whenever Tony or I are here. But don't come down here when the labs are empty, ok?" Uncle Bruce called after us.

"I promise Dr. banner! FRIDAY can you help me with that, please?" 

"Of course, love." Nat smiled down at me, almost in wonder. 

"Solnyshko, you make friends with everyone, don't you?"

"The people here are nice." I shrugged. We stepped off the elevator to see Uncle Clint in front of Dad, Stormie, and Uncle Steve. Uncle Steve hand his hand over his eyes.

"You had one task Barton. One. Now where is my daughter?" Dad towered over Uncle Clint. Stormie glanced our way and I smiled at him.

"Brother, was it not Lady Natsha who was watching Marionette?" Stormed grinned at us. Natsha squeezed my hand.

"Loki, did you have a nice trip?" Natasha walked us forward, Dad relaxed seeing me. I let go of Natsha and ran at him. he picked me up and twirled us around. 

"Were you good for Natsha?" he asked amidst my giggles.

"Yes, we played hide and seek! Mr. Barton couldn't find me. I beat a retired spy! It was so much fun! And there's a doctor down in the labs but he doesn't give out shots and he really is Hulk sometimes. He even said so. Look he gave me this." I held up the bacteriophage. 

"It sounds like yoy enjoyed meeting Dr. Banner."

"I did! Daddy can we make a small cape and helmet like yours? I want my bacteri-thingy to be as awesome as my daddy!" Dad pulled me in close and gave me a tight hug. Stormie pat dad on the back causing us to stumble.

"Of course my dear. Now lets go get some of Stark's ice cream and you can tell me all about out smarting Barton."

THE END


End file.
